Old Friendships, Never Die
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Bree had a friend, Micheal, who she never thought she'd after she was changed. She's even more surprised to see him at the battlefield after having recently lost his mate. How will the adjust to a Vegetarian lifestyle with the Cullens? Micheal OC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited

I was screwed. Here I am, pinned to a tree with two of the yellow eyes standing in front of me, ready to rip me apart, and burn the remains, as was the fate of the rest of my coven. But it didn't matter. Fred was long gone, and Diego…Diego had been dead for days. I didn't really see much of a point of fighting back. It'd just be easier to close my eyes, and let them strike me down.

"I don't want to fight." I whispered, closing my eyes, and holding my head down. _Please, make it quick…_I thought as I patiently waited for the pain to strike.

"Neither do we." Said a silky voice. I quickly looked up at the two to see that they had lowered their stances. I was confused. Weren't they seconds away from destroying me? Why had they stopped? "I am opposed to violence, and as much as it pains me, this was necessary to protect our family. If you promise not to attack and to control yourself, we shall refrain from hurting you. Understood?" asked the blonde male. I was utterly stunned. Riley had told us that they would stop at nothing, and would kill us if given the chance. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that he lied to us.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes. I understand." I replied as I slowly removed my tight grip against the tree. "But why? Why are you letting me go?" I asked.

"I prefer to talk things out instead of confronting others in a fight. You seemed to be in more control than the others, and didn't seem as though you intended to harm us." He replied before turning to the other who was a female with brunette hair that was tied in a bun. "We should head back. The others are probably waiting on us."

"Yes. That's probably a-" but she stopped, turning around. There, in the bushes maybe twenty feet from where we were standing, was the sound of someone running. But not just anyone; it was a vampire. Someone from my coven had survived, and they were headed this way.

"Bree!" they the shouted before launching themselves through the air toward me. I recognized the voice before he even emerged from the bushes; Michael. "Get away from her!" he roared landing on his feet behind them. Before they even had time to react, he had his hand raised in an attacking motion. I didn't have much time to think, but I had enough to do something before Mike hurt them and got himself killed. I quickly shoved both of them to opposite sides of Michael, leaving me in their place. I closed my eyes, and let out an ear piercing scream as I felt his claws rip through my skin, and tear my left arm off at the shoulder.

Before he could even respond to what he had done, they two yellow eyes, had him, one in a head lock, the other holding is arms, ready to rip them off. "Don't!" I yelled to the, holding my hand that was still attached to them. "Please, don't kill him!" I pleaded, sobbing not just from the pain, but also losing the only other person I had left in this world. "Please, he didn't mean to attack you. Just please, don't kill him."

The two yellow eyes looked at me, both with sympathy in their eyes. "How do we know he try to attack us again? I cannot risk putting my family in danger like that." Said the blonde one.

"He won't, I promise. He's just really protective over me is all. He's lost too many people in his life, and so have I, and I can't bear to lose another, especially not him." I said, standing and walking over to him. "Michael. Please, promise me, you won't attack them. They aren't going to hurt us. They don't want to fight, and neither do I. We've already lost too many people in this fight. There's no need to lose anymore."

He huffed, and struggled a little against their grip. "Why are going to believe them Bree? Did you see what they did to everybody else! Who's to say they won't do it to us the second we let our guard down?"

"Mike, we're on their land. They were protecting their family, while we came here to destroy them! They're sincere!"

"Oh really? Then if they're so sincere, where's Diego? How do you know that they didn't kill him already?"

My heart hurt a little at the mentioning of his name. "Who's this Diego?" asked the brunette.

"He was…a friend of mine…a very close friend of mine." I whispered.

"You mean…he was your mate?" asked the blonde.

"I guess you could say that." I answered before turning my gaze back to Mike, who was still being held in his place. "Mike, Diego's not here."

"Exactly! They probably killed him the second he stepped foot on the field."

"Michael!" I yelled, getting face to face with him. "Diego's been dead for days! He was never here! Riley lied to us! He lied to us about everything!"

"What do-"

"Mike, what do you think happened to everyone who stayed out in the sun? They sparkled!

Then, when Riley would find out they knew, he would take them to _her, _and they would destroy them. Remember how he described to us what would happen if we tried to go against him? How we would be taken apart piece by piece? That's what happened to Diego! He was never on reconnaissance! He's dead! He's been dead! And he hadn't voluntarily gone to talk to Riley alone, I'd be dead too!" I yelled at him furiously. I was angry that he was being an idiot, but also because I had just yelled out loud the one thing that I had hoped more than anything wasn't true; Diego was dead, and now that I just admitted it to myself, my heart felt as if had just been shredded.

"Bree, I…" he stammered, speechless.

"So you see? Riley lied to us, for what reason, I don't know, but I do know that so far, these yellow eyed vampires are more trust worthy then him. They didn't kill Diego, and everyone they did kill was trying to kill them first! It was self defense. Can't you get that through your thick, rock hard skull!"

"Yes!" he yelled at me. "I get it. It's just…so hard to believe that Diego's been gone for so long, ok? He was like a brother to me." He sighed, and looked up at the two vampires holding him. "I'm sorry I attacked you. It was an impulse; an instant reaction when I saw Bree in trouble. I meant no harm."

The blonde one, who was holding his head, turned and looked at the brunette before nodding, and releasing Mike's head while the other released his arms. Mike did not move. He sat in his spot, looking at the ground before letting out a heavy sigh, and looking at me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you going to get you so we can reattach it, or would you like to be known as the world's only one armed vampire for all of eternity?" he said, laughing at my exasperated express.

"You-you….asshole!" I yelled, picking up my arm. If I were still able to, I would have blushed out of anger. I sat in front of him, and held my arm in the spot at which it was broke. Mike quickly grabbed a hold of my shoulder blade, and licked the wound, spreading his venom of it to reattach it. Once reattached, I moved it quickly to find that everything seemed to be working fine. "Thanks." I said, standing up.

"Your welcome. And sorry bout that." He said, standing too. "So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure." I said, looking at the other two vampires. "What should we do? I mean, we've already surrendered, so I guess it's up to you."

"We have to meet up with the rest of our family. As suspected, you were told nothing of our world's laws. It would be in your best interest to come with us. But I will warn you now: there is a human girl with us-"

"The girl who scent we followed to get up here, right?"

"Most likely. She is a part of our family, and you are to control your thirst while around her. If you find yourselves unable to do so, be warned, we shan't hesitate to kill if we must." He warned.

I looked up at Mike, who was bout 5'8. He looked at me, and nodded his head. I nodded mine in return, and turned my gaze back to them. "We understand."

"Good. Follow us." He said, grabbing the female's hand and walking back toward the field. Mike walked next to me, looking straight ahead at the two vampires in front of us. I'd seen that look before. He was either thinking something over or he was concentrating on something; on what exactly, I have no clue.

"Bree…" he said, still not looking at me.

"Yea?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"About my arm? You already apologized for that." I said, looking at him, but still not getting even a glance from him.

"No, not that. I meant about…Diego."

"Oh." Was all I said as I turned my gaze to the ground.

"I know how much he meant to you. Hell, he was like a brother to me, and I know how it feels to lose the person you love the most," he said, finally turning to look at me, "but I want you to know that no matter what, I will protect you. I wasn't able to protect…her…" I could tell by the way he couldn't say her name that it still hurt him to think about her, "and obviously I wasn't able to protect Diego either, but I won't let you down. Even if it cost me my life."

"I know you will." I said, still looking at the ground. "You always have, and I appreciate it. but now, it's time for me to help you. We'll get through our losses together." I said, turning at smiling at him. He in return gave me a small smile.

"Who are they?" I turned to see another blonde vampire. He to was male, but was younger then the first.

"It's alright Jasper. They surrendered." Said the first male.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure if this is the best idea. How do we know we can trust them?"

"It's alright. We'll meet with the others, and discuss this with them." The first male, whom I'm guessing is Carlisle, said. "For now, we need to keep them calm. Soon as they catch Bella's scent, they're going to need to be well guarded. Do you think you can handle that?"

He sighed, but reluctantly nodded his head. "You two head up to the others. Alice said we don't have much time. I'll bring these two up there soon."

Carlisle nodded, and grabbed the female's hand again before walking off. I turned my vision back to the one known as Jasper. "What are your names?" he asked us as he looked us over with prescience detail.

"I'm Bree and this is Michael." I said gesturing to him as h stood next to me, looking at Jasper carefully so as to not cause any more problems that we didn't need.

"Bree, Michael. Now, listen and listen good. I am not to be taken lightly. I have the most experience fighting newborns, and will not hesitate to kill either of you should I see it fit. You shall do as I say, you will keep yourself under control at all times, and should I feel that pose a threat to anyone at anytime, I will stop it. Understood?" We both nodded. "Good. Now, both of you close your eyes." I was confused and wanted to ask why, but felt it was best just to do as he said and not anger him. "Good. Now, you will follow the sound of my voice. Once we get closer to the others, you will most likely get a whiff of human blood. YOU WILL KEEP UNDER CONTROL AT ALL TIMES." He said through his teeth. I knew it wasn't a question. It was a command. If we didn't follow it, he would end us, right then and there. "Now, let's go."

We slowly followed his footsteps, trying to remain calm and not make any sudden moves that would be considered lethal. As we came upon the field, two very distinct smells became press. The first was the sicking smell of smoke from a fire, though it wasn't the smell of normal smoke. It was the smell of the burning corpses of our dead coven members. The second was the scent of the human girl who we were supposed to be after. It was all over the field, and it was intoxicating. Just the slightest sniff brought it to my presence, and quickly started the burning in my throat even though we had fed just a few hours prior. I knew Michael was experiencing it too, but he too kept his cool. I decided that holding my breath was the best option.

We walked another couple of feet before we heard his footsteps stop. "Sit." He ordered. I quickly sat down while Michael slowly sat down. I guess he was still weary of them.

"Carlisle, are you sure keeping them alive is a good idea?" Jasper asked.

"They have cause us no harm, so we shall do the same." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, but quickly regret it when I realized that I had let out the breath I had been holding. As I started to inhale again, I heard another voice speak up.

"I can't believe you Carlisle. You realize that keeping them alive is just putting us in more danger when the Volturi show up, don't you?" asked a female voice that sounded like creamy butter to my ears.

"Yes, Roselie. I do. However, we cannot kill them without reason to, and that goes for the Voturi as well. If they have no reason to harm them, they cannot and they cannot harm us for we have done nothing as well."

"Whatever."

Just then, I heard what sounded like two other pair of footsteps approach the area. I had had just sucked in a breath, and instantly got a lung full of that scent again except this time, it was fresh. I instantly knew that the girl was one of the two who had just arrived, and the burn in my throat was stronger than ever. Thoughts started to surge through my head about how I'd go about taking the girl, and drain her of her sweet blood.

"You'd better watch what you think." A voice said in a menacing growl.

_That's right. One of them can read minds._

"Yes, I can. And you best not continue to think things like that if you want to continue living." He threatened again. This instantly put fear in me, though it was unnecessary. I was already determined to save Michael and myself, and if that meant suffering the burning in my throat, so be it. As I tried to calm myself, I instantly felt a wave of calm go over my body. I didn't know where it came from, but it felt good, and helped a little.

"They're just beyond those bushes." Said another female voice.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Jasper said.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Michael who was struggling to keep his instinctive nature under control. I could tell it was harder for him because he was closer to the girl then I was. I turned to her, and found her staring at us. I don't know why, but this angered me, and, unintentionally, I hissed at her, causing the male who was standing next to her to get between us and her even more and growl in response.

"How can you stand being so close to her!" I said, grabbing a hold of my head.

"You will have to child, if you wish to make it out of this alive." Carlisle said.

"They're here!" I turned to find that the voice had come from a girl who was very petite, had short black hair, and was standing next to Jasper. _She must be the one who can see the future. _I thought as I looked ahead at the bushes that everyone else seemed to be looking at as well. Ever so slowly, four figures walked out of them, and toward us. These figures were cloaked in dark cloaks and hoods. I instantly recognized them as the one who came to the cabin a few nights ago.

If my heart where still beating, it would have stopped for now, I was sure, that Michael and I were going to die.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chances

Chapter 2: Second Chances

The hooded figures slowly moved toward all of us, swiftly and gracefully, but also menacingly at the same time. My instincts kicked into gear, and I started to panic. I knew that these guys were serious danger, but to see them here, in the field where I had just witnessed my former coven members torn and ripped to shreds was more than enough to make me want to run in cover. But, for some reason, I didn't. It was almost as if something inside was convincing me that there wasn't a point to it. That if they really wanted me, they would find me, and kill me anyway.

They stopped walking when they were a few feet away from us. "My. I'm impressed." Said the small blonde girl as she lowered her hood. I instantly recognized her voice from the other night, and the thought of it sent fear through me. "I've never heard of a coven this small surviving an attack of this magnitude and with no causalities of their own."

"Yes. It seems as though we missed quite a good fight." Said a boy whom was standing next to her. At a closer examination of his features, he looked as if he was related to her; maybe ever a twin.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't have been able to do so without Jasper's expertise. He's quite educated when it comes to dealing with newborns." Carlisle said.

"I see. Well I'm still very surprised. It's not often that we are unneeded in dealing with matters such as this." The girl said.

"Yes, well…maybe if you had arrived sooner, you could have fulfilled your duties." The mind reader said. "I'm sure, seeing as you up hold the law, you would have stopped this from happening, if you had arrived sooner."

"Yes." The girl replied, staring at him for a moment before turning her gaze on us. "And who are they?" she asked, referring to Michael and I.

"They are two who were not involved in the fighting. They surrendered and we agreed not to harm them in exchange." Carlisle explained.

"I see." She replied, almost as if she didn't care.

"They meant no harm. They weren't taught the rules, and had no idea as to what exactly they were supposed to believe. They had been lied to from the moment they awoke."

"Yes. But that said fact aside, they are a threat to our world, and the law states that those who threaten our existence most be dealt with; swiftly and effectively." Another boy said. He looked older then the first, much older to be exact. I you could call him a man, and not a boy.

Upon hearing this, I knew that this was going to end badly. They came here for a specific purpose, and that purpose was to get rid of my coven. We had, unknowingly, broken the rules, and threatened the existence of vampires.

"Yes. They were mire expendable pawns in their creator's plan." Said the biggest of the group. "How pathetic." He added on before letting a chuckle rip through his massive form.

"Go to hell." Mike whispered in a low voice. I turned to stare at him, wondering if he had finally lost it.

The big guy didn't seem to like this as his amused face fell very quickly to an angered one. "What did you say, you little-"

"Felix." The girl said, looking at him expectedly. He looked at her questioningly, but after a quick moment of silence, calmed down, and backed up his stance, which I had just noticed he had shifted into. The girl turned back to us and smirked. I could tell by that smirk that something was wrong.

"Jane, that isn't necessary. They will tell you whatever it is you want to know." The mind reader spoke.

"That may be, but I feel that it is my duty to teach them that the Volturi are not to be messed with." She said.

I was more scared now then I think I ever was. Even more so then the first time I had my arm ripped off. Out of nowhere, Mike just started to yell and screech. He fell to the ground, and twitched in a crumpled heap, repeated yelling out and squirming on the ground. "Michael!" I yelled, running over to him, and trying to help, but finding nothing wrong with him. I didn't know what she was doing to him, but I knew that she was behind it.

"Please!" I yelled, turning to face her. "Please, just stop! Don't hurt him!" she ignored me, and continued to focus her attention on him. "I said stop!" I yelled at her as I stood to my feet.

That apparently got her attention because she stopped staring at him, and focused her gaze on me. I quickly realized what I had just did, and took a step backwards. "I-I-I'm-" I started, but was quickly cut off.

"Pain." She said with that same smirk on her face. I instantly felt an uncontrollable amount of pain that reminded me all too well of the burning I felt when I was being changed. I screamed and fell to the ground, wishing, no, praying that someone would come along and kill and make the pain stop. "You'd best watch yourself, girl." I heard her say. I could hear the smirk in her voice, and wished that could stop the pain long enough to wipe it off. "Now. Tell me, what are your names?" she asked as the pain slowly sub-sided. I slowly turned over, and tried to lift myself up.

"I said go to hell!" Michael yelled to them as he got to his feet.

"My. You don't seem to have any manners. Allow me to teach you some." She said as Michael fell to the floor and started to screech in pain again. "I wasn't talking to you. You will speak when spoken to."

"Please. There's no need to continue to do that. They have been lied to constantly and are very wary of who they can trust." Carlisle spoke once more.

"Let that be a lesson to you, girl." She said, looking directly at me. "Now. I'll ask you again, and it would be in your best interest to answer: What are you names."

"I'm Bree, and that's Michael." I said quickly, hoping to refrain from being stricken with pain again.

"Good girl." She said with that same smirk again. "Now tell, why did you come here?"

"I-I don't know." I answered. Unfortunately, she didn't like this answer because I suddenly felt the intense sensation again as I fell to the ground once more.

"Please, Jane." Jasper spoke, which surprised me. I was sure he wanted us dead just as much as these guys did. The pain slowly faded once more, and I laid there, trying to get my body to move again.

"You there, Michael was it?"

"Yes." he growled.

"Why did you come here? What exactly was your purpose?"

Michael took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "We were told nothing. Riley kept us hidden during the day, and sent people out each night to hunt. He told us that we were to come here and destroy the yellow eyes because if we didn't they would destroy us first because we were on their hunting grounds. We were told that we would have the right ones because _she_" he said, pointing behind him to the human girl, "would be with them. He gave us a shirt of hers, and gave us the scent. He said who ever got to her could have her."

Jane nodded, seeming pleased with what he had said. "Very good. See? Isn't it better when you do as you're told instead of talking back?" she said, causing all of them to laugh, while Mike scowled at them. "Well, it seems very clear why you were created. Where is your creator?"

Michael stayed silent for a moment, looking at the ground before finally answering. "My creator is …dead. She was killed weeks ago, before any of this even came into perspective."

"Are you saying that you creator is different from the one who created this army?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I see. And what about yours?" she asked me.

"Her creator's name was Victoria. She had an accomplice named Riley. Maybe you have some knowledge of her." the mind reading one said.

"Edward, if the Volturi had any knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped this from happening. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle asked, looking at her with eyes that you could tell were filled with menay years of knowledge.

"Yes. That is correct." She said, lingering on him before going back to the one called Edward. "And what became of this Victoria?"

"I defeated her and Riley. Up there, on the mountain top." He said, pointing behind him. This news came as a surprise to me. I never expected to find out that Riley and this Victoria, who apparently created me, were dead. But it was a relief. It felt good knowing that they got what the deserved and that Diego was avenged by someone, even if it wasn't me. I only wish I could have been there on the mountain to watch as they perished.

_At least I can die knowing that they didn't get away with what they did. Thank You._ I thought, knowing that he could hear me.

"I see." Jane said. "Well, it seems that all has been taken care of. All that leaves is the loose ends of what to do with these two." she said, looking at Michael and I. "Felix, take care of them, would you. I want to go home."

I stood to my feet once more, and started to back up slowly. _Oh god, this is it. We're done for._ I thought. Just then, Michael jumped in front of me in a protective stance. "Mike?"

"Bree, I promised you I would protect you, even if that meant losing my life." he said, never looking away from the approaching vampire.

"Michael…"

"Wait!" Carlisle yelled. "They have done nothing wrong. They had no knowledge of the rule of our world. If you allow us to, we will teach them."

"We'll even take full responsibility for them." His mate said.

"Wait." Jane said, causing Felix to stop and look at her. "You'll take full responsibility for them?"

"Yes. We will." Carlisle nodded.

"You realize, should you fail, that this will result in the end for all of you, and not just them."

"Yes. We realize that, and are willing to risk our lives to do so."

"I see. You realize the Volturi don't give second chances, and that by doing so, we would be going against all that we stand for, and that we cannot do that."

"I do not ask that you go against what you have established, but that you make a small exception. Please, give us time to teach them."

Jane stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity, while I stood here, behind Michael, awaiting my fate. At that particular moment, I prayed that there was even a small chance of us making out of this, that I would be forever in debt to these yellow eyed vampires, and that I could somehow protect myself and Michael from here on.

"Alright." She finally spoke. Everyone turned to her with astonishment in their eyes.

"What?" Felix asked in anger.

"We shall put them under your care. You are to teach them and show them our ways. Should you fail, there will be second chances for any of you. Understood?"

"Yes. We understand. Thank you, all of you." Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around his brunette mate. "Please, give my regards to Aro."

"Of course. And by the way," she said, eying the human, "Caius will be very pleased to know that you are still human." She said with a smirk on her face.

"The date is set. I've seen it." said a girl with short black spiky hair as she stood next to and curled up to Jaspers side.

The smirk quickly fell from Jane's face as she stared the spiky haired girl down. My guess, Jane doesn't like to lose. "Yes." she said before turning to Felix. "Come. Our business is done here." She stated as she turning around, and walking to the forest edge. The other three reluctantly turned and followed her into the forest, disappearing into the fog.

Once clear, I let out a sigh of relief, just to feel shy as I realized that everyone was now looking upon Michael and I. "Um…I guess all I can really say, is thank you. Thank you for risking your lives for us. We promise, we will do anything in our power to repay you. Even if you asked us to leave and never return."

"Good. Why don't you do that now!" the blonde girl yelled.

"Rosalie." Carlisle stepped in. "You must excuse her. She can be a bit ill mannered and quick tempted."

"It's not a problem. I understand why she would be. We've been nothing but trouble since we got here, and we're truly sorry." Michael said.

"There's something about him…" I heard from behind me. That's when I remembered the human girl was standing behind us. I quickly turned to see she was trying to whisper to Edward. "The dark, chocolate color of his skin, and those facial features. They just seem so familiar to me." She said.

"I don't understand what you mean Bella. Have you two met before?" he asked.

"No. He…he reminds me of…Laurent." She said, as if having a revelation, as this new realization dawned on her. "That's it. He reminds me of Laurent."

"Laurent?" Michael asked, turning to look at her. "You know him?" He asked, anger building up in his voice.

"Yea, or at least, we did know him. But how do you know him?"

"I know him because he was my cousin." Michael said, annoyed by the thought of his cousin.

**3****rd**** person POV **

Jane walked ahead of the Volturi guard as they walked through the forest. She was proud of her decision, though it didn't seem to sit well with the rest of the guards.

"What were you thinking? We cannot bend the rules for them. They committed a crime, and need to be punished for it. What is the meaning of this, Jane?" Felix shouted as they continued their venture back to Volterra. "When Aro hears about this-"

"Aro shan't have a problem with this." She said, cutting him off.

"Please, explain sister." Alec called after his twin.

"It's simple. The Cullen coven takes the two in; they try to make them drink animal's blood; the two will see that they cannot handle their lifestyle, and the resulting failure to change them of their ways-"

"Will result in the destruction of not only those two, but also the Cullens." Demetri finished for her as realization came upon him. "It is a very clever plan indeed Jane."

Alec chuckled a little before speaking once more. "You never seize to amaze me sister. But what makes you believe that Aro will agree to this or will even allow this? And let us not forget his feelings on exterminating Carlisle, Edward and Alice."

"Because even if Aro is opposed to this, he never fails to uphold the law. And when Caius finds out the Bella is still human, it will make it much simpler to convince Aro that they need to be disposed of, regardless of his feelings toward them."

"Well, let's hope that you are right about this." Felix stated menacingly. "Should you not be, you may be in for an extreme punishment." He smirked at the thought of Jane getting punished for disregarding Aro's command, which she has already done before this incident even started.

Jane, not liking how Felix spoke of her, focused on him before unleashing her ability on him, inflicting immense pain on him. Felix bucked, and fell to the ground under the pain of her illusion.

Alec let out a sigh before walking up to his twin, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sister, please."

Jane stopped walking, and released Felix from the pain, before turning and looking upon his pained form in front of her. "You shan't continue to question my authority. We shall return and wait for further orders. Once they have failed, we shall put an end to the Cullens, once, and for all."

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Family History

Chapter 3: Family History

"Your Cousin!" Edward growled, glaring fiercely at Mike. "You're related to that disgusting trash?"

"Edward! Mind your tongue." Esme scolded.

"No, it fine. I can't stand him anymore than you can." He said, smirking at Edward who seemed to relax a bit when he heard this.

"I do not understand." Carlisle interjected. "Laurent told us that he was over three hundred years old. How exactly is it possible that he is your cousin when you yourself are a newborn vampire?"

"Well, he's not like my immediate cousin. Our parents weren't siblings. No, it goes back many years ago. This is a story that truly haunts family, and it's because of Laurent that we are even here in North America. As I'm sure you realized from his accent, we are Jamaican."

"Yes. We had learned that from him when we had first met him when his Coven mate, James, was trying to kill Bella." He explained, nodding his head slightly in the direction of the human.

"Wow. What, you got some type of vampire bounty on your head or something?" Mike chuckled as he turned to the human, Bella, and grinned. Of course, that didn't sit too well with Edward.

"This isn't funny." He growled in a low voice. From his stance, and the anger that dripped from his words, I thought he was about to pounce and attack Mike. Then again, it could just be the paranoia that you suffer when you just lived the last three months of your life having to pretty much always look over your shoulder and be sure someone wasn't about to rip you apart, or light you on fire just for the hell of it.

"Michael." I scolded, elbowing him in the side a little. "Please, excuse him. He has a tendency to say the wrong thing to people. He didn't mean to upset you." I spoke quickly, trying to apologize for my idiotic friend.

"No worries. I thought it was pretty funny." The biggest of the group said, chuckling a bit himself. I smiled a little, glad to see that someone in this group had a sense of humor similar to Michael's. Hopefully, that'll keep us on their good side, and won't make them want to finish us off (though I'm pretty sure that blonde chick wants us dead either way).

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, three hundred and fifty years ago, my great, great, great grandfather, who was the head of our family, was blessed with two sons: my great, great grandfather, Jeremiah, and his brother, Joseph. He was as happy as could be, and was proud to watch his two sons grow into fine young men and help him with the family business."

"And what exactly was your family's business?" Carlisle asked.

"Security. We were known for being the best at protection. Everyone on the island knew we were who you wanted to guard something. Whether it was a noble from another country, priceless treasure, or a common thief, we were the ones to call upon to handle it. Through many generations, we watched over the island, and were praised for our loyalty and commitment. It was more then we could have asked for, and we were grateful to everyone who had faith and believed in us.

"Then, when he was at the fine age of thirty five, Joseph fathered a single child, a boy, that he named Laurent." His voice grew darker when he said his name, and to me, it was understandable, for he had told me this story before, and I could tell that having to tell it again only increased his fury and desire to kill Laurent.

"Laurent grew into a fine young man and was one of our clan's best when it came to security. He was known far and wide for his cunning and smooth talk. If you wanted to get information from someone, he was who you would contact.

"As the years went on, it soon became time for my great, great, great grandfather to choose someone to take his place as the head of the family and the family business, as his time was short. After many months of deliberation, he chose Jeremiah to take his place. Everyone was happy, and believed that he'd made the right chose. Even his brother Joseph was happy and told his father that Jeremiah was the perfect chose, and that he would indeed lead the family to true greatness. Everyone, except Laurent. Everyone in the family knew that he secretly resented the fact that his uncle was chosen over his family to be head of the clan. He believed that his father deserved it because they worked so hard to protect everyone, and that they deserved the respect more than he did.

"Some started to worry that Laurent would leave the family and try to start his own organization. Other's worried about his loyalty, fearing that the lust for power would overcome him, causing him to try to do anything he could to convince the rest of the family that Jeremiah wasn't worthy of the position. But Jeremiah feared not. He had faith that his nephew would stand by him and his brother and lead the family in the proper ways necessary.

"One day, while on a security mission to spy on a group of criminal bank robbers, Joseph was captured, and killed. This devastating lose to the family was hard not only to Jeremiah, but mostly to Laurent. He was angry that Jeremiah had sent his own brother on a spying mission, calming that Jeremiah wanted to be rid of Joseph. This not only angered the family, it pained Jeremiah.

"'You actually believe that I would purposely send my own brother to his doom?' He shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk before bringing his eyes up to look at his nephew who was breathing in and out heavily with nothing but pure anger in his eyes.

"'What other reason could there be for sending someone so important to the family then to remove him from ever trying to take his rightful place as the head?' he retorted, causing an angry silence to fall over them and the other who had witnessed the exchange.

"'Your father was indeed a noble and very important part of this family. Yes, he could have been chosen instead of me, but he wasn't. He also could have held a grudge for it, but didn't. He took on his duties as second in command with honor and ride, and what do you do? You taunt his death and sacrifice by disrespecting his wish for you to take his place!'

"Laurent was shocked to hear this. He had never known that his father wanted to make him second in command. 'That makes no sense. The only way for me to become second in command is by his death! Do you expect me to believe that he gave his life for me to take his place!'

"'No. He did not intend for it to happen this way. He approached me many weeks ago, asking me to allow you to take his spot as second in command. I was ready to deny him, when he explained to me that he believed that this would not only help restore the family's faith in you, but also help you to gain the power and respect that you truly desired. He was proud of you, and said that he would gladly step down to allow you this. We were preparing for this when we were summoned about the robbers. He voluntarily took the job, saying that it was an easy mission, but that the robbers were very experienced, and that it was better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, the robbers got wind of our plan, and were ready for him.

"'I…can not believe it. He really had that much faith in me that he was ready to step down and allow me to be second in command.' He said, eyes closed as he tried to hold back his tears. 'Thank you father. I shan't disappoint you.'

"Things calmed down for a while, and soon, they were better than ever. Laurent stepped up, and took control of his duties as second in command with great pride and enthusiasm. All thoughts of him betraying the family were gone and everyone had a new found faith in him. But soon, our new found peace came to an end.

"Soon, a new group came around, and they started drug trafficking through Jamaica. This caused a great stir of panic throughout the country, and we were soon called upon to investigate. Laurent was called upon to lead the investigation the trafficking, and was told to find a way to put a stop to it. He agreed without a second thought, and took to it immediately. But soon, weeks went by without any change. People started to question the effectiveness of our family. Laurent calmed that he was trying his best, but that they were coming up with almost nothing and that when they were able to stop trafficking in an area, they would just resurface again not long after. Jeremiah warned him that if he wasn't able to get this under better control, he was going to take him off the case, and assign someone older and more skilled to it.

"Not long after, Jeremiah was assassinated. It was a great tragedy, and worried many of the people in the country. Because he had no children at the time, that left the duty of being head of the clan to the second in command, or Laurent. He was more than willing to take on the responsibility of being head of the family even though he was only recently made the age of twenty eight, making him one of the youngest head's of our clan in the history of our people.

"Many people believed that Laurent had planned it all. That he secretly still wanted to be head of the clan, and planned to have Jeremiah assassinated. Others calmed he did it himself, while others still, calmed that it was the action of angry criminals that our family had taken down before or even the drug traffickers, wanting to put an end to us by taking out the head of our family.

"Once he was in control, Laurent changed things around that he calmed were for the better, when they were only better for him, and not the family. He lessened the rate of our activity, allowing more and more drug trafficking to go on in our country. He had made a deal with the drug lord, telling him that we wouldn't interfere with them so long as we received a portion of the money. He gladly agreed, stating that doing business with them was the best decision for the country.

"Some of the family fell in proudly behind Laurent, saying that power was always a good thing, and that with him, it was guaranteed. Others were disgusted by this, calming that he had taken all that our ancestors had worked so hard for, and destroyed it in an instant. Laurent laughed at them, stating that he was destined to become the head of the family. 'You know, it really is too bad that Jeremiah didn't have any children to carry on his part of the bloodline. They would have made a very good bunch of followers with mine being the head of the clan of course.'

"The people of Jamaica soon became furious with us, disowning us, calling us traitors; saying that we were just crooks from the start. Laurent didn't care about our family's reputation, now that he had the power he always dreamed of. He had all the power he needed and was in with the drug lord, expanding his power beyond the country. It got to the point that the people in Jamaica were starting an uprising against our clan, taking their anger out on all of us for what he did.

"The remaining family members who hadn't joined Laurent's rein had band together, deciding it was best to leave before things got out of hand. They soon fled, hoping to one day return to their home land. Eventually, the families spread out across the country, and mine happened to end up in Seattle. As you can see, it ends with me." He finished, a bit of sorrow in his voice as he thought about returning to Jamaica one day, hoping that his family will be forgiven for what Laurent did.

"We aren't exactly sure what became of Laurent. We figured that, he eventually died, and all that stayed to follow him, followed suit. Or that's what I thought before I became a vampire." He growled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Like I said before, my creator was different then Bree's, but she was created by the same person, that Victoria chick. They were told that they were not to attempt to create their own vampires, though she and Riley didn't actually believe that they would have the strength to resist the taste of human blood enough to actually do so. When they found out about me, they were furious, and nearly killed her on the spot. Luckily, she convinced them that if she was given the chance, she could convince me to join them, stating that a bigger coven was better and stronger, especially considering how often we lost a member anyway. Riley seemed to think that it was a fair enough point to leave her alive, but Victoria wasn't as convinced."

"I see. So, is that how she was killed, your creator?" Carlisle asked, a hint of empathy in his voice.

Mike chuckled a little as he smiled a sad smile at the memory. "No. Victoria said that she was to bring me to them when I awoke, and then, she would pass judgment onto us. She said that she'd best hope that she was in a forgiving mood or that I be useful, or else, it was going to be the end for us both. When I had finally woken up, and was brought to them, Victoria was stunned. She stared for a moment, before asking me my name.

"'Michael Taggeston.' I said as she slowly moved toward me. Something inside me told me to run or to fight back, but I was told earlier not to make any sudden movements, for it could cost me my life. I watched as she looked at my face, my features, almost as if she was comparing me to someone.

"'Taggeston, huh?' she asked, turning around and walking away with a smile on her face. 'Do you know of a man named, Laurent?' When she spoke his name, nothing but pure shame and anger coursed through my body. I punched the stone pillar next to me, putting a giant hole in it, and nearly causing the overpass above us to fall.

"'Yea, I know of the bastard who cause my family nothing but shame and pain. The same bastard that forced us to flee our home and tarnished the name Taggeston. Why do you care?'

"'Because young one, I know of him. He's a close, how should I put this…associate, of mine.' She said with that same twistedly pleased smile on her face.

"'What! That bastard is still alive! I'll kill him!' I roared in pure anger of the thought of the one person who was the cause for all of the things gone wrong with my family still walking this Earth, living a carefree life no doubt.

"'Hmm. Interesting. Well I can see that she,' she said, pointing to the girl who created me, 'clearly cares a great deal about you; enough that she would risk her life for you. And I can see the blood lust for revenge, pure in your eyes. Stay, help us, and in return, I will help you fing Laurent.'

"The thought of getting the revenge for my family on that bastard ran cold through my veins. I didn't really want to stay with them, but I didn't want to abandon my friend. She and Bree, whom she had told me was also there, where the only ones I had left. I knew that I couldn't go back to my old life. That wasn't possible. But being able to get revenge for my family, not matter what the cost; that was more than enough to put an evil, twisted smile on my face as well. Now that Victoria's dead though," he sighed, closing his eyes while gripping his fists angrily, "it's going to be a lot hard, if not impossible, to find him."

"No, it won't." Edward spoke.

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" Mike asked, excitedly.

"Well…he, Victoria, and her mate, James, came through here a while back. That's when I was first attacked by a vampire." Bella said, shifting uncomfortably next to him while rubbing her arm over what seemed to be a crescent shaped mark. It looked oddly familiar, almost like a bite mark. "After we killed James, Victoria swore revenge on us; determined to kill me and make Edward feel the pain she felt when her mate was killed. That's why you were created." She said, looking at me for a couple of seconds, pausing. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you must me pretty upset."

I shook my head, and smiled a bit. "No. it's not your fault that she was a psycho bitch. Besides, my life was kinda crappy anyway. Becoming a vampire is the highlight of my fifteen years of existence. She and Riley made that a big deal when we hunted; only hunt those who no one would miss. People who are not important or have a pathetic life."

"Sorry to break up the little love connection, but can we get back to Laurent!" Mike interrupted.

"Asshole." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He rolled his eyes, and waited for someone to continue.

"Right, so, anyway, a couple months after my eighteenth birthday and after everyone here had left, I went into the forest and was in a field Edward and I used to go to, and I ran into him there. He said Victoria had sent him to see if the Cullens where still here and still protecting me. He had gone to live with some other vampires we know in Alaska. He said that he was hungry, and that I looked and smelled delicious. He said, she wanted to kill me slowly, painfully…" she stopped, shuddering on the thought of being hurt and killed my Victoria. I could relate. Even though she's dead, the thought of her looming over us, and controlling Riley, was a bit nerve racking. It also brought up a vivid thought of how Diego must have felt and looked like as she killed him; breaking him apart, piece by piece. It brought the pain of his death back into me, and if I could, I'd have a few silent tears falling down my face. But sadly, my eyes stung with none existent tears.

"He said, he'd make it quick, and painless. I knew there was no reason to try and run or fight, so I stood there, letting what I thought would be my last few memories flow. As he was about to strike, he turned and was staring down an army of wolves the size of full grown human men."

"You mean the ones who were here earlier and were helping fight off the rest of our coven?" Mike asked.

"Yes. They chased him down, and…killed Laurent." She finished.

"So, he's dead?" Mike asked for conformation. Bella nodded. "Wow. I can't believe it." he said, looking at the ground.

I placed my hand on his arm, trying to consul him as best I could. This was all he talked about for the past two months; killing Laurent, getting revenge for his family. I can't imagine how he must feel, knowing that the only thing he wanted to do with his eternal life, was taken away before he even got a chance to pursue it. "Mike…" I started, "I am so sorry tha-"

"Sorry! For what? He asked, completely confused. "I'm happy as hell!" he cheered.

"What?" now I was really confused. "I thought all you wanted was to get the chance to face him and get revenge for your family?"

"I did. But now that I know he's dead and that I won't have to waste my time searching for him, I couldn't be happier! I only wish I could have been there to watch it all happen." He said as a huge smile spread across his face.

I shook my head and smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Speaking of the wolves," Carlisle said, removing himself from Esme's side, "I should get to La Push and check up on Jacob's condition. Edward, take Bella home. It's been a long day." Edward nodded and turned them toward the direction that I'm guessing was her home. "Emmett, Jasper, I want you two to take these two hunting. I'm sure you can handle it." they both nodded. "I'll be back soon." He said before he disappeared into the forest."

"So, do we get to meet these wolves?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Um…maybe. But I gotta warn ya, there not exactly vampire friendly." The big guy, whom I'm assuming is Emmett since I obviously know who Jasper is, said with a low laugh.

"Oh. Ok. So, where we hunting?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Right here." He said, opening his arms and spinning around a little.

"The forest? Um, I don't really think that there are going to be many people in the forest." Mike said as he looked around. Apparently, they found this funny because both he and Jasper were laughing. "What?"

"We don't drink human blood." Jasper said, suddenly turning serious.

"Then what the hell do you drink?" Mike asked.

"Animal's blood." Emmett said with a big smile.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
